A Much-Needed Reunion
by Princess Sonia
Summary: After finding an old friend, Morty takes a vacation to the Kalos region to spend time with Valerie, to catch up on their pasts, and possibly kickstart their future. Spookyshipping, Morty/Valerie. Rated for Pokemon battles in upcoming chapters.


**Finally, after a long time away, I return with a new fic! Currently my Total Drama stories are on a brief hiatus, but I promise I will finish them one day. **

**Anyway, my current loves are Dangan Ronpa and Pokemon. I will probably write something for the former in a while (either Sondam or Heir Guitar, perhaps even JunkoMikan...), but for now, have a Spookyshipping story! As soon as I heard Valerie was from Johto,my headcanon gears had been turning. And eventually, this happened. This is a multichap fic, by the way, so expect updates every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Pokemon X, noy the franchise itself.**

* * *

Laverre City really did look like something out of a fairy tale. That was Morty's first impression on the place, as he exited the gate. Having checked into his room at Hotel Richismme only an hour ago, the Johto Gym Leader had taken the scenic route to get here, through a marsh. It was a beautiful area, albeit slightly ominous. But then again, such places had always intruiged tbe Ghost-type specialist. And it seemed the type of place where Valerie would take up residence.

It had been so long since he had seen the Ecruteak native, as he only recently had seen her at a meeting helf for all Gym Leaders. Afterthe old Laverre leader retired, she had taken over. And as soon as he saw her again, Morty knew he needed to tame time off to be with Valerie again. They had been nearly inseperable as children, and to see her five years later was overwhelming.

Spotting a large house built into a tree, he assumed that was the gym and started for it. But before the blonde could get to the door, it opened, and a young boy ran out, holding something and beaming. Following him out the door was a girl about Morty's age, with long black hair, unearthly eyes, and a fairielike dress with massive sleeves. Only one person Morty knew looked so unique. "Valerie?"

The girl looked up as her name was called, and a smile immediately took hold of her face. "Morty! I was ondering if you had drowned in the marshes..." She walked to him, bringing her sleeves down to hold her hands in front of her. "Did you bring me any spirits?"

Morty chuckled. "Not this time, but I do have a story to tell you, about oldPokemon that had been resurrected before my eyes."

"Really? Can I hear it? Oh-first, I would like you to come with me." She took his hand in hers, leading him to the gym. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"Hold still. If you don't, I may prick you again."

"I hope you realize you sounded a bit pleased when you said that."

"Oh, I know..."

It wasn't the first time the two had had exchanges like this, if Morty remembered properly. In fact, he and Valerie had been having incredibly unusual conversations ever since they had met. He could still remember when he was being introduced to the new generation of Kimono Girls years ago; five of them had come across as incredibly normal, but one, Valerie, had cocked her head to the side and asked him, "You can see spirits, can't you?" And she giggled. _Giggled._ Not many others knew this, but the dainty little Fairy-type user had a surprisingly macabre streak. You'd never tell from the way her gym looked, that was for sure.

He looked around the room he was in now, a sewing room used during Valerie's free time for her side career as a fashion designer. There were no dark, gloomy fabrics anywhere save for on himself-everything was bright and colorful, just like you'd expect from a dollhouse. In fact, to make this surprise, which turned out to be a custom tuxedo (where had she found his measurements?), she must have had to buy her own black fabric and stashed it away somewhere.

"Would it surprise you if I told you that I haven't used black in a while?" Valerie smiled up at him, and Morty could tell she took pleasure from somehow guessing his thoughts. She was kneeling right now, hemming his pants, having changed into a less extravagant dress than usual. Though because it was still Valerie, she had dressed like one of the Furisode Girls, in bright green with her hair in a bun. Even when working, she just couldn't wear regular clothing. Not that Morty minded; it was part of what made her so charming.

He had always been charmed by her, though it was mainly in part due to the fact that Valerie had been charmed by him first. Growing up in Johto, ever since their first meeting she would always follow Morty, desiring to see spirits. He hadn't seen any (at least, not for the first few years), but when you were twelve, and a girl showed interest in you, you tried to keep it. So he had gone along with it, taking her into old houses or sneaking her into the Burned Tower, and created tales of those who haunted them, human and Pomemon alike. She had always been so amazed, either by the ghosts themselves or by Morty's 'ability,' though he liked to assume the latter.

"I could have rented a suit, you know," he said, looking forward at the wall. Valerie had no mirrors in this room, as she liked her clients to be surprised. "I appreciate your trouble in making something from scratch, Valerie, but-"

"But, I wanted you to wear something made by _me,_" she answered. "Not by somebody else. You always look so lovely in my creations." She giggled again, the same giggle that had always set the people of Ecruteak on edge by how inhuman it was. "Besides, this way, you could buy me dinner afterwards~"

Morty smirked. "I would be honoured to buy you dinner, suit or no."

"I know," she replied sweetly. "But it's fun, thinking that you owe me something." Valerie certainly was eccentric, and Morty chose not to elaborate further. It had been too long since he'd been exposed to it.

Soon, the two had finished. The tuxedo, now finished, was incredibly well made, though Morty felt it too dramatic, even for himself, for just a dinner in a cafe. To be fair, though, Valerie was just as conspicuous, wearing a violet lolita dress and matching miniature top hat. They hadpaid extra to sit on the terrace, but considering that only one other person was there, it was worth it.

"If you were to stay here with me, Morty," Valerie was saying as she cut a piece of cake with her fork. "We could dress up every day. Wouldn't it be fun, turning heads of the common people by showing how beautiful you are?"

Morty kept one hand under his steak, trying not to drop anything on his suit. He wasn't particularly used to wearing such formal attire. "I think I'm perfectly happy with how I usually dress. But tha-"

He was cut off midsentence as Valerie put s finger to his lips, using her free hand to point at the other patron. The person, an older tourist woman, had some strange Pokemon in her hand. It looked like a hamster, a creature Morty was unfamiliar with.

"A Dedenne," Valerie answered, once again seeming to read his mind. Hearing someone say its name, the woman turnd and smiled at the two. "Would you like to say hello to my little darling?" she asked. Valerie gasped and looked to Morty, who shrugged.

"I won't stop you," he said, watching Valerie beam and go to the other table. Cupping her hands she received the Dedenne, stroking its fur with her finger. It seemed to enjoy it, as the little creature nuzzled into her hand. Valerie giggled, and Morty could see the tourist tense up slightly. Ah, yes, it must have been the first time she heard Valerie's laugh. Maybe he was the only one unaffected by it?

"Darling," Valerie commented, handing the little Pokemon back to its trainer. "In exchange, I can show you mine." Taking a Pokeball from her clutch, she pressed the button first to enlarge it, then to send out her signature Pokemon: A Sylveon, who gave a happy cry and leapt into its owner's arms.

_So, that's what her Eevee evolved into..._ When they had been growing up together, Morty remembered that the required Eevee of each Kimono Girl had never evolved for Valerie. As if her mannerisms hadn't been the butt of enough jokes, the fact that her Eevee stayed an Eevee made her even more of a pariah. Whenever someone trjed to get hr to use a stone, she would merely tell them that it wasn't what Eevee wanted. Apparently her Eevee needed something more. Valerie did, too, which was why she had left Johto the first chance she had.

"Morty!"

The blonde was pulled from his reverie, and looked at the two women. Valerie was still holding her Sylveon. "Could we see one of your Pokemon now?"

"If you want to," he replied, smiling quietly as he took a Pokeball from his belt. Soon a menacing Gengar had joined the group, smiling wickedly. Thr tourist woman shrieked, her Dedenne climbing onto her shoulder. Valerie merely beamed.

"What a lovely creature," she said dreamily. Gengar, not used to being called lovely, frowned, especially when Sylveon started towards it and started nuzzling against it. Despite himself, Morty laughed. Only Valerie would find Gengar charming. It just made her more charming, in turn.

* * *

"This was a lovely night, Valerie," Morty said, sitting on a bench next to her. It was late at nught now, the moon was out and they were the only two out. Sylveon had managed to warm up to Gengar, and the two were currently napping together, Gengar belly down in the grass and Sylveon curled up on the other's back.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like this, but he was fairly certain they had been catching up since sunset while their Pokemon played together. Valerie had just been talking about dinners with two of her closest friends, Siebold and Grant.

"I heard that name, Siebold," Morty recalled. It had been on a tabloid, where they had mentioned that he was Valerie's secret lover. Part of him hoped that it wasn't true, by any means.

"He is currently in a one way relationship, not with me," Valerie said, reading his mind again. "Malva, a lady in the Elite Four." She rested her head on Morty's shoulder. "We did try, once, to be an item, but we were both already captivated by others."

"Oh?" Morty looked down at her, smiling slightly. "And who captivated you?"

No answer. He looked back up at the sky, trying to pinpoint any familiar constellations. Stargazing had always been a hobby of his even when he was young.

"You can put your arm around me. If you would like," she said suddenly. It was more a request than an actual statement, and Morty obliged. They sat together, conversation now lulled, and the only sound was that of wind rustling leaves and faint noises of crickets.

"Tomorrow, I could give you a grand tour of Kalos," Valerie said, suddenly speaking up. "You should see all it has to offer, before you leave again."

Morty smiled. "I would like that," he replied.

More silence. Finally something that had been nagging at the back of his mind all day came back, and he looked down, about to speak, until he realized Valerie was sound asleep. Sighing, he smiled and looked back up at the stars. What did a sunrise look like in Kalos? Well, he had a few hours with which to find out.

* * *

**Welp, that's it for now! More will be explained in the future, with a few small questions answered in Chapter Two.I hope this pairing becomes more popular...if I must, I will pilot this ship myself if I must!**


End file.
